Reunion
by DarkSoullessMoonlightX
Summary: On a random day in Tsuna's paper-filled office, Gokudera comes in with an envelope in hand. Turns out, it was an invitation to a class reunion arranged by Nezu-sensei. But how did he know Tsuna and his family are in Italy? And also, if they attended the reunion, will the secret they've kept for so long be revealed or not?
1. Invitation

A/N: I'm back with a new story! This time, a multi-chaptered story! I know there are lots of other reunion fics around but it doesn't hurt to try my own version right? Of course, this is inspired by the many reunion fics around the net. Well, on to the story! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Tenth!" was the only warning heard before a breathless Gokudera burst into Tsuna's office. Luckily, the door didn't break or it would have added another paper to his mountain load of paperwork.

"Yes, Gokudera-kun? Is there something that you need?" _I hope it's not more paperwork._

"I have brought you your mail, Tenth!"

"Mail?"

"Yes, Tenth! Me, baseball-freak and Chrome also got one each."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Gokudera-kun." With that, Gokudera left the office to attend to his own business.

Tsuna put down his pen and stared at the envelope in wonder. It was addressed to _Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi _so it was impossible for it to have come from anyone in the mafia. Tsuna took an elegant letter opener from his drawer and used it to open the envelope.

_Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_You are invited to the reunion of class 2-B on April XX, 20XX at Namimori Middle School classroom 2-B. We will await your arrival on this day._

_Signed,_

_Nezu Dohachiro_

Tsuna's lips quirked. _A reunion, huh? This could be fun but I can't go. Someone might try to attack us there. Secrets would be revealed and maybe a bit of memory erasing could be involved. I'll go see Reborn…I haven't seen him this few weeks anyway._

Tsuna walked down the long hallway and stopped at a door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. Reborn might think that he was slacking off. He sweat dropped at the thought before knocking.

"Who are you and what do you want?" came the hitman's voice. _Blunt as always. _Tsuna thought.

"It's just me." Came the muffled reply.

The door opened a bit and Tsuna pushed it open fully and entered the small room. His tutor's room was nothing grand. Well, he _is_ a baby after all.

"What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I got an invitation to a reunion."

"So?"

"A class reunion."

"And how does this have anything to do with me?"

"Should I go or not? You're my tutor so it's not so strange that I come to you for help is it?" Tsuna asked raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Hmph. True. So what is your problem exactly?"

"I'm not sure whether I should go to the reunion or not. I don't want to offend my teachers and classmates by not going, but if I go, my identity might be revealed. What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go. I sounds kind of fun."

"Then think of a good cover up story."

"What kind of story is believable enough for someone like Dame-Tsuna to have gotten this far in life?"

Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? You could always just dress poorly."

"You're not helping at all!" Tsuna was used to it but still. Anyone could be tired of that kind of reply. "You obviously know that if I do that, I'll be taken back to my closet before I even get to the stairs."

"Think of one yourself. You're a boss now. You can't always rely on a baby." Reborn said and kicked the young boss out of his room before locking the door with a soft click.

Tsuna groaned in frustration. What was he supposed to say? He won some money in the casino? He got a raise from some job? Some rich guy gave him money for doing something for him?

The brunet ran a hand through his fluffy hair before sighing. _Some people never change. _He thought with a fond smile. He strode to the garden at a leisurely pace and sat down in front of a fountain. "Boss?" came a timid voice from behind him.

Tsuna turned to face his mist guardian. "Yes, Chrome? Are you enjoying the view here?"

"Y-yes." Chrome moved to sit beside her boss.

"Did you get a letter today?" he asked.

"Yes. I-it was asking for presence at a class reunion." She replied.

Tsuna put a hand on his chin as if in deep thought. "Hmmm…" he said thoughtfully. "I got one too. Do you think we should go or not?"

"W-we might e-endanger students if we go."

"I was thinking about that too. Reborn said I could go if I wanted to but I don't have a cover story thought out."

"B-but what if someone tries to attack us?" Chrome asked fearfully.

"Anyone who disturbs Namimori's peace shall be bitten to death."

* * *

A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Is it good or not? Personally, I don't think it is but I want the readers to help me with that! If you see mistakes, please tell me. I wrote this story from my mind so there's no definite plot...for now. But anyways, please review!

* * *

I deeply apologize if this looks like the work of anyone else. I swear upon my heart that I do **NOT** have intentions to steal others' work.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my stories!


	2. Debate

A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter! It's really short since I don't have a plot thought out for it and just write whatever comes into my mind...which is not a lot. Well, I figured that this is better than nothing so I hope it's okay with you. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites everyone!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Anyone who disturbs Namimori's peace shall be bitten to death."

"Hibari-san! What are you doing here?" Hibari made a face at the question.

"I should be asking you that. What are _you_ doing here? You should be signing all the papers in your office so I can finally spar with you."

"Well maybe if you and Mukuro stop destroying something everyday, I could have lots of time to spar with you." Tsuna said sarcastically.

"Hmph. Whatever. What is this talk about the possibility of Namimori being attacked?" Hibari asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Me, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Chrome got invitations to a class reunion."

"Who sent it?"

"Nezu-sensei."

"How does he know you're in Italy? Your mother wouldn't have told him where you are."

"…"

"…"

"I didn't think about that!" Hibari held in the urge to face-palm. _Really? And here I thought you have turned into an omnivore already and it turns out that you're still a stupid herbivore._

Chrome spoke up shyly. "M-maybe t-they let someone who knows where we are send the letters here."

"That's possible…" mumbled Tsuna.

"We can't be too sure of it. It could be created by someone who wants us dead." Argued Hibari.

"Agh! This is so complicated!" shouted Tsuna in frustration.

"Whatever omnivore. I'm going now." Hibari stated monotonously and walked away from the two. Chrome excused herself and went back to her room. Tsuna sighed and went towards his office. _Not going really is a better choice. _Once inside, Tsuna took the phone and called Gokudera.

"Tenth! Is there something you need?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Could you please call all the guardians and tell them to meet in the conference room after an hour?"

"Of course, Tenth! I'll get right on it!"

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." And then he hung up. _Now to call Reborn._

* * *

Reborn was just entering the mansion when his phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID and frowned. _Why would Tsuna call me? It's certainly not to welcome me back. He doesn't even know I went out does he?_

"What do you want?"

"Could you come to the conference room later? I need your help with the reunion."

"Fine."

_Click._

_Bzzzzzt._

Tsuna sighed at the response and started signing papers again.

* * *

-An hour later, in the conference room-

"This had better be good, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said dangerously

"Of course it is! The Tenth wouldn't have called all of us here otherwise." Exclaimed the ever-loyal right-hand man of Vongola Decimo.

"What is this about?" Reborn asked bluntly.

"As I have told you, this is about the reunion." Tsuna said.

Lambo yawned. "This has nothing to do with me so why am I here? I was disturbed from my sleep for something I'm not even a part of."

"Hn. This is a serious matter, stupid herbivores."

"Kufufu. How so, Skylark-chan?" challenged Mukuro.

"Nezu-sensei sent the letter here. He couldn't have possibly known that the four of us were here together." Tsuna intervened before a fight could break out. "Unless he let someone who knows where we are deliver it. Besides, an enemy family could have made that letter to lure us out."

"They could also have intercepted it before it got here." Said a serious looking Yamamoto.

"Exactly. We have to make sure that the reunion is actually planned out be Nezu-sensei before deciding to go or not."

"If that's it, I'll be going to my room now." Lambo said as he started walking towards the door.

"Stupid-Tsuna why did you call us out if you knew what to do already?"

"I wanted to know your opinions…"

"Everyone's opinions are the same you know."

"Never mind. This meeting is adjourned."

As the guardians left one by one, Tsuna was wondering if Kyoko got a letter as well. He would ask her later but right now, he needed a snack and a cool drink. His head was aching from staring at the millions of papers non-stop.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter then... feel free to flame me for the crapiness. I won't stop you. And please give me some ideas for the next chapter!

**IMPORTANT: **Updates won't be very quick as I have started typing another story. I know I shouldn't but I have to get it out of my mind before my head explodes. Quick updates will also probably not be that good.

* * *

I deeply apologize if this looks like the work of anyone else. I swear upon my heart that I do **NOT** have intentions to steal others' work.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my stories!


	3. Visit

A/N: okay, I take back what I said about not updating... this is a quick update isn't it? I actually didn't know what to write in this chapter so it might not be so good. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

-Japan-

Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana walked side by side, arms linking each other's. They were headed towards a famous cake shop for afternoon tea. Now, why are they in Japan you ask? Because they weren't involved in the mafia. At least people thought they weren't. It was because of that that they stayed in Japan. Besides, staying there would make them less of a target if anyone knew they were in the mafia.

Kyoko worked for a modeling agency, hence the stylish clothes. Haru designed costumes, and Hana was in business. Even with different jobs, the three were still the best of friends.

Of course, being involved in the mafia meant that no matter what position you hold, you still have to learn how to fight or at least defend yourself, so even if it wasn't much, these girls knew how to fight of people stronger than them, having learned techniques and sparred with the guardians before.

Most of the time, the three girls were busy but on occasions like this where they were free, they hung out together.

Once in a while, they would call to Italy to see how their friends who became their family were doing.

"Ne, Haru-chan and Hana-chan how about visiting Tsuna-kun's mom for a while? It must be lonely living by herself." Kyoko asked the two.

"Okay desu! Let's bring her some cake too!" Haru agreed happily.

"We should call first though, she might go out." Hana pointed out.

"Ah you're right, Hana-chan!" Kyoko took out her phone and was just about to dial Nana's number when her phone lit up and buzzed.

"Tsuna-kun is calling!" she cried happily. She hit the answer button and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan, it's me. How's life in Japan?" Tsuna asked.

"Same as always. How about you? I hope there aren't any fights lately with other families?" she asked worriedly. The man on the other end of the phone chuckled.

"There aren't any fights. And I'm doing well. Thanks for asking. Actually, I called to ask you something."

"Which is…?"

"Did you and Hana get an invitation for a reunion?"

"Yeah, Osamu-kun got one too."

"Oh good." Relief could be clearly heard in his voice. "I was worried that they were fake. By the way, did you send them here?"

"No." was her confused reply.

"I see. Thanks Kyoko-chan. Bye for now."

"Bye Tsuna-kun."

* * *

"So what did she say?" Reborn asked.

"Since when were you here?" Tsuna demanded.

"Since the beginning of your conversation. But answer my question first." Reborn replied smoothly.

Tsuna sighed. "She said, yes, she and Hana got an invitation, and no, she did not send them here."

"Anyone not in the mafia she knew also got a letter sent to them?"

"Kaneda Osamu."

"Right. So are you going to call your mom to ask or not?"

"I'll call later… I feel sleepy right now" He mumbled, already drifting off to la-la land in his king-sized bed.

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna is always Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Sawada-san! This is Kyoko!"

"Kyoko-chan! It's so nice to hear your voice after such a long time!" one Sawada Nana exclaimed into the phone. Hearing those words, Kyoko flushed a bit.

"Thank you. Me, Haru-chan and Hana-chan are planning to visit you later. Will you be free?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course! I'll wait for you to arrive then!" and the woman hung up.

-one hour later-

Sawada Nana hummed to herself as she wiped the table. Just as she put back the cloth she had used, the doorbell rang. _That must be Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Hana-chan!_ She thought happily. "Coming!" she called out. Imagine her shock when she opened the door. An oversized blue and pink gift box almost got shoved into her face. Suddenly, it moved aside to reveal three very familiar girls.

"This is for you, Sawada-san!" they shouted together.

"Oh my. What a huge gift! Thank you!" the housewife exclaimed while she ushered the girls into the living room with the gift box. They sat down on opposite sofas facing each other.

"So, what brings you here?" Nana asked curiously.

"We just thought that it might get a bit lonely with no one around anymore so we came to cheer you up." Hana said.

"Open the gift!" Haru urged.

"My, my. Sure, I'll open it." She took the gift box and untied the ribbon before lifting the lid. There were two other boxes inside. One was small, and one was big. She opened the smaller one first.

"Oh my! What a splendid gift! I've always wanted something like this for a long time! Such a beautiful headdress!" Nana cried.

"Come on Sawada-san, let's try it on you." Kyoko insisted. The girls finished putting on the gold and silver headdress for her and gave her a mirror.

"It looks nice on her neh?" Haru said.

"Un! I agree." Clarified Kyoko and Hana.

"Now I'll open the other one!" Nana exclaimed cheerily as she put down the mirror and started for the bigger box. At that very moment, the phone rang.

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

A/N: You guys must hate me right now... stopping the story just when the gift is about to be revealed. Well, -facepalm- I did not think out the gift so I'll need you to help me with it... and... -anotherfacepalm- I already finished writing the first chapter of my other story and I don't even know what will happen here next. Sorry if the chapter sucks. It's mostly about the girls too... you are free to flame me for this chapter too!

* * *

I deeply apologize if this looks like the work of anyone else. I swear upon my heart that I do **NOT** have intentions to steal others' work.

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my stories!


	4. Identity of the Messenger

A/N:Here's the fourth chapter then! I hit my word record in this story! This chapter has 1002 words xD not so much isn't it? v On to the story then!

Oh, and in this story, Nana and Tsuyoshi know about the mafia. Sorry for not telling you earlier!

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to be able to make KHR.

* * *

Nana Sawada stood up and went for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi mom! How are you?" asked an overly cheery voice. Nana gasped when she heard this.

"Tsu-kun! You finally called! What took you so long? You said you'd call me in a week! It's already been two weeks!" the woman exclaimed, half-angry and half-happy to hear from her son.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Ahaha. Sorry about that. Reborn made me finish signing all the paperwork before giving me my phone to call you."

"I'll forgive you this one time then. How is my adorable son doing?"

"I'm doing fine, mom. Thanks for asking. Neh, I have a question for you."

"Go on." Nana urged, mystified.

"Did Nezu-sensei or anyone else come to deliver mail?"

"Yes. Yamamoto-san told me he got one as well. Gokudera-kun's and Chrome-chan's were sent here along with yours."

"Oh…wait…then, how did they get to Italy? To the mansion no less?" Tsuna asked, now utterly confused.

"Oh, I told Nezu-sensei you weren't here and he just left with the invitations."

"Oh… I see. Thanks mom. Do you need anything else?"

"Hmmm… well, say hello to the family for me won't you, Tsu-kun?"

"Of course. Bye mom." And with that, their conversation ended.

* * *

"What the hell, Reborn! You're here again?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I woke you up so that you can call your mom. Of course I would be here."

Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Right…"

Reborn suddenly turned serious. "Well?"

"She said she told Nezu-sensei that we weren't in the house so he just left with the mail."

"This is getting very suspicious. Don't you think you should call that teacher of yours?"

"No way!" exclaimed Tsuna. "There is no way he'll be willing to answer my questions! I'm just No-Good Tsuna. Besides, he'll just laugh at me and hang up once he hears me asking that question!"

"Do you think that with your sudden change both physically and mentally, he'll still be able to recognize your voice?"

"Exactly! All the more reason not to call him!" he said triumphantly.

"But still, if you want to figure out the identity of the messenger, you're gonna have to call him."

"No way!" Tsuna snapped. "And I could always just get one of my guardians to do it for me anyway!"

"So let them do it in your stead."

"No! Well, not yet anyway. I still need to see who suits the job best. Gokudera-kun might blow if he hears Nezu-sensei's voice. I do recall him saying that he hated him for insulting me or something like that. Yamamoto or Chrome would be the best choice, but which one?" Tsuna wondered aloud.

"Nezu probably had developed a deep hatred towards you when you let it be known to the whole school about his scores in college. At that time, Yamamoto and Gokudera were with you so it might not be the best idea for you to let Yamamoto call him." Reborn said, looking as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm… you're probably right. I guess I should let Chrome call." Reborn smirked. _Of course I'm right, I'm not the world's greatest hitman for nothing._

"Now that you know who to give that job to, go give it already!" Reborn said.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Tsuna walked towards his female mist guardian's room in the third floor. She usually spent her time in her room or out in the garden when she wasn't out on missions. Tsuna came to a stop in front of a light indigo door and knocked. "Chrome?" he called. He heard some shuffling coming from inside and seconds later, the door opened. "Boss?"

"Chrome." He greeted. "I need you to call someone for me."

Chrome tilted her head a bit to the side and turned a questioning look to him. "Who is it?"

"Nezu-sensei."

"Our teacher in middle school, gray-haired and wears glasses?" Chrome remembered that most of the guardians hated him.

"Yes. That's the one. Can you ask him who sent the letters here?" Tsuna requested.

"O-okay. I'll try Boss."

"Tell me when you find out something okay?"

"O-okay."

After chatting a bit more, Tsuna turned back to where he came from and started down the hallway only to be stopped by a crying five-year old Lambo.

"Dame-Tsunaaa! Stupidera is being mean!" he cried as snot dripped down from his nose.

"E-eh?!" Tsuna almost fell back when Lambo pounced on him and latched onto his shirt. He vaguely heard a familiar voice screaming in the background.

"You stupid cow! How dare you wreck the Tenth's study? I'll get you for this!"

Tsuna laughed and walked towards the voice to see a young Gokudera holding dynamites in his hands whilst looking everywhere at once. He seemed to notice Tsuna the moment he came within a five foot radius from him. He gaped at the older Tsuna. "T-Tenth…is that you?" he asked uncertainly.

Tsuna chuckled amusedly. "The one and only."

Instantly, Gokudera grew ears and a tail. "Wow! The Tenth is so cool!" he exclaimed while wagging his imaginary tail with admiration shining in his eyes.

Sadly, Lambo decided that it was the perfect time to scream loud enough to burst everyone's eardrums. "Tsunaaa!" he wailed. "That stupidera should be punished!"

"Why you-" Gokudera almost popped.

"Now now, Lambo." Tsuna interrupted mid-sentence. "Promise not to do it again and I'll give you candy."

"Lots of it?"

"Of course."

"I promise!"

"Here's your candy. Now stop crying." Tsuna said as he reached into his pocket for some candy.

"But Tenth!" protested Gokudera. "You're just going to let him off like that? He ruined your study!"

Tsuna waved away his complaints. "It's okay, I can get it fixed anyway." Just as he said that, a poof of pink smoke covered them and the future guardians came back.

"I'm very sorry if my past self had caused you trouble, Tenth!"

"It's okay."

"Boss!" came a distant voice that was Chrome's. Tsuna turned to her happily.

"Find anything?" Chrome nodded.

"The Bronco sent the invitations."

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

A/N: Ha! You weren't expecting that were you? Hehe nvm. I forgot to say this, I guess it's a little too late now but I want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows.

OBTW- **I won't update if no one gives an idea of what the gift should be because I don't know what it is either.**

Too lazy to apologize if this look like someone's work.

Tnx for reading. R&R!


	5. Can I Go Now?

A/N: I'm aware I didn't update... Let's save this for after the chapter neh? Please enjoy! (the horribly written chapter.)

Disclaimer: Meh.

* * *

"The Bronco sent the invitations."

"Eh? Dino-san did?" Tsuna asked, snapping out of his momentary stupor.

"Yes. Nezu-sensei invited all the teachers that have taught us before to the reunion. I made a call to the Bronco. He said that Nezu-sensei mentioned to him that he didn't send our invitations yet so he volunteered to send them for him." Chrome explained.

"Oh, I see. That means the letter is real, it wasn't made by an enemy, no one is being held captive for ransom and that it's safe to attend the reunion, right?" Tsuna said.

"Yes." Chrome, Gokudera and Lambo replied simultaneously.

"Well then let's prepare to go to Namimori."

"But Tenth! What will we tell our idiot classmates? We can't possibly let them know about the mafia."

"Let's think about that some other time. Can you please help me inform everyone that we will be going after all? I'll go tell Reborn." Tsuna requested.

"Yes boss." The three chorused again before running off to do their job. Tsuna watched them disappear from sight before moving towards Reborn's room.

"Oi, Baka-Tsuna. What are you doing outside my room?" Reborn queried.

Tsuna almost jumped. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was already standing outside his tutor's room. "Oh, nothing. I just came to tell you that I will be attending the reunion." He said cheerfully.

"Who sent it?"

"Dino-san did."

"Will he be going?"

"I don't know."

"Find out if he's going before I allow you to go to the reunion."

"But Reborn," Tsuna whined. "I'm the boss. I decide whether I want to go or not. You have no right to judge my decision."

"Yes I do. As your friend, I'll say do whatever you want. But as your tutor and adviser, I say unless Dino goes, you are NOT stepping foot out of the mansion. Do you think I will let you go without protection? You may be a mafia boss. You may have gotten stronger too but honestly, I can't let you walk into possible traps that may bring the downfall of Vongola."

Tsuna pouted. "Fine. I'll go and ask him." Reborn smirked and gave him a paper. Written on it was a series of numbers. Tsuna looked at him questioningly. "Call it." Reborn said.

"Hello?"

"Dino-san, it's me, Tsuna."

"Oh! Well if it isn't little bro. Say, are you going to the reunion?" Dino asked.

"Um, well Reborn forbid me to go unless you're going." The brunet said meekly.

"Tell him I will be going, just that I might be a little late."

"A little late? Why? Are there problems with another family?" Tsuna asked quickly, feeling very worried for his surrogate brother.

"No, there are no problems but our plane broke down a few days ago. Staying in Ireland isn't exactly pleasant too."

"EH?! You're in Ireland? I thought you were here in Italy! And Chrome said you sent the invitations!" Tsuna blurted.

"I didn't. I just told one of my men in Japan to mail it here. As for why I'm in Ireland, I was doing a mission before our plane broke down. You can go ask Kyoya for full details. He told me he would send someone to pick us up too but it's been days. Geez, I wonder what's taking so long. Our connection to the mansion has also been cut off. Don't worry though, some of my men, including Romario are here with me."

"Oh okay. But if you're in Ireland, how come I can contact you? I don't think you have- oh right. Reborn gave me this number."

"Hahaha. That figures then. You should go tell Reborn now, before he changes his mind." Dino advised.

"Ah, okay. See you soon, Dino-san."

"Bye lil bro."

"So? What did he say?" Reborn asked.

"Hey Reborn! I told you to stop doing that already!" Tsuna, who was once again the receiver of the shock from seeing Reborn appear out of nowhere _again _even after all these years, yelled at him.

"No you didn't. Now what did he say?" the infant asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Tsuna sighed tiredly. "He told me that he'll be attending but he might be a bit late. Do I have permission to go now?"

"Yes but make sure that he goes. If he doesn't show up…" Reborn trailed off, looking at Tsuna with a glint in his eyes. Tsuna gulped and chuckled nervously. "Me and Dino-san will train double time and we won't see the world unless our paperwork is finished." The brunet boss finished for him.

"Good that you know. Everyone has already been informed that you will be leaving for the reunion. Now go pack your things and finish your paperwork. We'll be leaving in two days."

The young boss wanted to say that he already finished all of his paperwork but knowing his guardians and their habits, he was certain that he would be drowned in paper all over again. With a sigh, he went to his office and started on his paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Finally! This was torture! I didn't intend to write a whole chapter without the girls but I don't know what the gift should be and thinking about what will happen here was really hard.

Everyone: Stop making excuses!

Me: They're not excuses! I told you to help me with the gift didn't I? I also warned you that I wouldn't update if no one gives me ideas! *dodges tomatoes* But I couldn't leave this story alone so be glad I updated! Bow down to Dark-sama! *hit by a brick* nvm... but my wound hurt so bad while typing this... sorry for the short chapter!

Tnx 4 reading!


	6. Back in Namimori

A/N: I'm sorry guys but this chapter isn't the actual reunion yet. Sorry to disappoint though it's my brain's fault. I planned for this chapter to be the beginning of the reunion but this is what I came up with... Gomenasai, minna!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

Nana sat back down on the couch and grabbed the bigger gift box. She untied the ribbon and opened the lid of the box. Once she saw the item inside it, her eyes started tearing up a little. It was a rowboat salad bowl with wood serving utensils. "How did you know what I've always wanted? First, the headdress and now this!"

The girls sitting across from her smiled. "Of course we know. It's hard to miss the longing look in your eyes when you see a headdress or something you like." Hana stated matter-of-factly. The housewife set down the bowl on the table and proceeded to glomp the girls.

"Thank you girls so much! By the way, Tsu-kun told me he's going to bring a gift for you!" she winked at them. "Visit us again when he arrives, neh?"

"Okay!" the girls bade goodbye to Nana and went off.

* * *

-_Namimori Airport-_

"That reminds me, Hibari-san, why is Dino-san in Ireland?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Hn. Because he is a weak herbivore who cannot complete missions properly." He answered boredly.

"I thought he completed whatever mission he was supposed to do…" Tsuna said with a sweatdrop.

"Then he is a herbivore for not being able to fly back to Italy."

"Come to think of it, why did his plane break down? And he said you told him your gonna get a plane to fetch them."

"Ask him why. I _did_ send a plane, just before we left for here."

"No wonder."

* * *

_-Dino's family-_

"Ahhh… finally! The plane is here!" Dino exclaimed happily. "Now we'll be able to attend the reunion!"

"Boss, our own plane isn't quite fixed yet." Romario informed him.

"Please don't remind me…"

* * *

_-back to Namimori!-_

"I'll be going now, see you!" Yamamoto bade Tsuna and Gokudera goodbye and headed to his house.

"Let's go, Juudaime, we still need to think of the cover up story." Gokudera reminded. Tsuna paled at that. _I almost forgot that!_

"Sorry for intruding! /I'm home!" the two Mafioso said as they entered the Sawada Residence.

"Ah, Tsu-kun and Gokudera-kun, welcome home!" Nana greeted. "How was Italy?"

Tsuna chuckled. "It was nice, mom. Where did that headdress come from?"

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and Hana-chan gave it to me! They also gave me this!" she opened a cupboard and took out the rowboat salad bowl and showed it to the two. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, yes it is. And so is the headdress. It really suits you, mom." Tsuna affirmed.

Nana blushed and squealed. "Oh my, Tsu-kun, I'm so flattered! You're growing up to be a fine young man!"

Gokudera watched the exchange silently with a smile on his lips, though it turned into a slightly dark frown when Tsuna hugged his mother. _Mom…_

After chatting with Nana, the two boys went to Tsuna's room to chat.

"Tenth…" Gokudera muttered, not really intending for Tsuna to hear it. Well apparently, he did.

"Is something wrong, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Eh? No! It's nothing! Nothing is wrong at all!"

"Tell me the truth." He ordered.

"Actually, Tenth, would you mind going to her funeral later with me?" Gokudera finally relented. Tsuna was totally not expecting this but nodded anyway. "Sure, I'll go with you."

* * *

_-later_-

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked his right hand man worriedly. Gokudera nodded but did not give another response than that.

Gokudera arrived and kneeled in front of a tombstone and put some white lilies and the stone. "Hi mom," He said softly while Tsuna stood a respectable distance away with his head bowed in mourning. "How are you doing? I've been doing fine these past ten years since Tenth accepted me into his life. Back then, I was really oblivious. Thinking that you were just a random visitor. I only learned that you were my mom when I was eight. Ever since, I saw no reason to live my life anymore until Decimo showed me kindness. That was when I learned that not everyone hates me just because I'm a half-breed and know how to play the piano. I learned that I was important to lots of people even if I'm not important to myself. Even after the Tenth found out about my past, he still accepted me for who I am. He made me realize…"

"_Neh, Gokudera-kun, would you mind playing the piano for me? I only heard it once before but it felt so… peaceful and sad. It also sounded a bit lonely… _unknowingly, tears had started to gather at the corners of his eyes and begun to fall. _The melody is really beautiful but it feels so sad. You know, when you play, you convert your own feelings into the music… but when you are sad, the listeners will also feel sad. I don't think your mom taught you music to make people sad, neh? So smile! Stop feeling sad! Because when you play it with sadness, I feel sad too! Your mom will feel sad too! You don't want to make her sad do you? _He finally noticed the tears and wiped them with his sleeve.

"…that playing the piano isn't just about hitting the right keys and perfecting a piece of music. It has feelings too. That time when I played, I was an idiot. I wasn't thinking right. All I thought about was making you happy. I didn't realize that my sadness also becomes your sadness… I'm sorry…"

…_for everything._

He finally stood up and made his way towards his boss. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Juudaime." He apologized though Tsuna brushed it away.

"It's fine… are you really ready to leave yet?"

"… yes."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry that this isn't the reunion YET. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I PROMISE TO TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

please R&R tnx 4 reading!


	7. Arrival

A/N: New chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"Let's go, guys!" Tsuna said. It was finally time for the long awaited reunion.

The four ex-Namimori students slid into the back of the black car along with Hibari and Reborn. "Why are you here again?" the boss asked the small infant.

"I would like to blow your cover. Oh wait. You didn't even think of one did you?" Reborn smirked. Tsuna's face turned slightly pink.

"O-of course I did!" he yelled.

"Let's hear it then." Tsuna sighed.

"Fine. I didn't think of one. But I won't allow you to tell them that I'm the boss of a well-known mafia." Reborn looked at him innocently.

"I didn't say I was gonna tell them about the mafia. I only said I was gonna blow your cover."

"Well, that's basically the same thing! Why do you even want to tell them?" he asked suspiciously.

"So we can get more family members." Reborn answered.

"NO! In case you forgot, dear home tutor, THEY also have families. Do you know how many lives we're putting at stake by telling them? That includes ours too." Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's good that you still remember everything I drilled into your head including the omerta but I still want all of you to keep your guards up. Just because we didn't see anyone following us doesn't mean no one will. That's why if anyone attacks us, we _might_ have to tell them the truth and the only way to keep them from getting killed is to invite them to join the family." Tsuna fumed silently. Reunions were such a hassle.

* * *

"Boss! It's almost time. We- your going to be late!" Romario said to the blonde sitting across him.

"There's nothing we can do. This is as fast as the car goes it's okay if I'm late. I'll show up anyway. I don't want anything to happen to me and lil bro." Dino said.

"If your going to go, at least go _early_ and save a little face for yourself."

"Even if I don't go early, at least I still attended!"

"Right…"

* * *

The black car skidded to a stop in front of the gates of Namimori. The ex-students around stopped whatever they were doing to watch the expensive-looking car with curious expressions.

Suddenly, the driver's door flew open and a man stepped out. He held open the door for Tsuna and his guardians. The ex-students chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

"Who could it be?"

"I wonder if an artist will come out…"

"There's no one that rich in our class right?"

The first person who stepped out of the car made them freeze in fear. It was the prefect from their middle school days. "Herbivores, I will bite you to death for crowding and being noisy." He said, holding up a tonfa. Actually, there wasn't much of a crowd at all. Most of the ex-students were already in the classroom.

"If you don't get out of my sight at once, I _will _bite you to death." The students quickly ran to the stairs and went up to their classroom. They looked out the window just in time to see the car speed away from the gates of the school. The students turned away with disappointed faces. They didn't get to see all the occupants of the car.

_I wonder if the occupants are the ones who are not here yet. _They thought.

The sounds of footsteps snapped them out of their musing. The door opened to reveal a silver haired man. He wore a white suit with a black undershirt and a red tie. Nezu Dohachiro identified him to be the delinquent, Gokudera Hayato. It was quite easy to tell, with the scowl that was permanently stuck to his face. He entered the room and glared at the teachers and ex-students there before turning around and saying "All clear." To someone behind the door.

A purple haired girl stepped into the room. She wore a sleeveless indigo dress with butterfly patterns which reached just above her knees.

Following her, a certain brown haired boss went in. He wore a white pinstripe suit along with an orange tie. Nezu frowned. He did not remember someone like this. _Maybe it's Dame-Tsuna. _He mused. _Nah, it's impossible for him to get that far in life but he's the only one I know who has hair like that._

The last person behind the door entered and shut the door behind him. He had black hair and the same attire as the silver-haired delinquent but a blue tie instead of a red one, and a smile on his face instead of a scowl. Nezu identified the girl and the boy easily. They were Chrome Dokuro and Yamamoto Takeshi respectively.

The girl was easily identifiable because of her eye patch though her purple hair was worn down instead of being tied into a pineapple hairstyle.

The students were gaping at the four. They looked so…rich. They looked like they didn't belong in their class. Nezu cleared his throat. "Please sit down. The reunion will be beginning soon."

Once again, the door slid open and revealed two girls. One had short wavy black hair while the other had long golden hair reaching her waist. The latter smiled at the class. Nezu knew them to be Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana. Nezu gestured for them to sit. Now the the only teacher missing was Dino.

"Is there anyone not here yet?" he asked.

"Why don't we call roll to see?" someone suggested.

"Alright then. For good time's sake." Nezu agreed.

"Aida Hiromi!"

"Present!"

"Kaneda Osamu!"

"Present!"

-skip a bit because I'm lazy xD-

"Chrome Dokuro!"

"P-present."

"Kurokawa Hana!"

"Here."

"Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Here, sensei!"

"Gokudera Hayato!"

"Tch!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"I'm here, sensei!" finally, he called out the last name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"Present!"

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter ^^ I hope you all like it! If you want me to add something, just tell me. Oh, and if you see any mistakes here, please do tell me. I can't update very fast because school started but I'll try my best!

Thank you for reading! R&R!


	8. What's My Job?

A/N: Here's the next chapter ^^ Hope you like it! It might be full of mistakes cause I was in a hurry when I typed this xD I also hope it didn't turn out bad... I'm no good at writing... TT_TT

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

"_Present!"_

* * *

The students and teachers stared blankly at the brown haired boss.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Nezu-sensei repeated.

"Yup, that's me." The brown haired man said as he raised his hand up. The classroom was silent for a while before "WHAT!" the whole class chorused.

The brunet was getting annoyed. "I am Sawada 'Dame-Tsuna' Tsunayoshi. Got a problem understanding?"

The students and teachers gaped at him. "WHAT!" they said again, "NO! That's IMPOSSIBLE! You aren't him! No way! H-how could _you _be Dame-Tsuna?!" Hiromi exclaimed. Tsuna sighed.

"I'm telling the truth. Whether you believe me or not is up to you."

"No!" he wailed, "How can a no-good person become… become _**you**_?! I refuse to believe it! You're not Dame-Tsuna! You're just his double! His twin! Wait- what? You have a twin?" he asked confusedly.

"No I do not. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and that's final."

"N-no way… T-that's… IMPOSSIBLE!" Hiromi stammered. "There's no way you could've gotten THIS far with your life!"

"Well as you can see, I did."

"Noooooo!"

"I'm sure that suit of yours is just rented to make it look like you're still friends with Gokudera and Yamamoto! You're probably just paying them to be friends with you aren't you?" Osamu spoke up.

"Nope, if I am paying them, where would I get the money? Aren't you the ones who said I wouldn't get far in life?" Tsuna smiled at them. Osamu scoffed.

"Obviously, you are asking your parents to pay for you."

"Why you-! Are you implying that the Tenth is a liar?!" Gokudera demanded. Tsuna put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"So what if I am? It's the truth anyway." Osamu declared boldly.

"Yo! What's up?" Dino's face suddenly popped in the door. The Vongola guardians just sweat dropped.

"Nothing much…" Tsuna said. Osamu brightened.

"Ah! Dino-sensei! Dame-Tsuna here," he gestured to Tsuna, "Is saying that he has an awesome job. That's impossible, right? He's just bluffing to try and make us feel jealous of him." Osamu smirked. There was no way that Dino wouldn't agree with him.

"Actually, he kind of_ does _have an awesome job, though I'm not at liberty to say what." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"T-then, if I make a guess, will you say if it's right or wrong?"

"Hmmm… okay, though I don't think you'd ever get it right." Dino said cheerfully.

"Okay… is he the manager of a fancy hotel?" he guessed.

"Nope."

"Stockholder of a famous company?"

"Nope."

"Butler of a rich guy?" Dino looked amused.

"That's not it either." Osamu almost tore out his hair.

"What could it be? It obviously can't be a very high-class job… Dame-Tsuna couldn't have gotten far in his life." He immediately felt four pairs of eyes glare at him.

"People change you know," Gokudera informed, "They don't always stay the same." Osamu snorted.

"Yeah? And some people never change."

"That's enough. Dame-Tsuna, will you tell us your job?" Nezu-sensei requested.

"As Dino-san has said before, we are not at liberty to tell you that." Tsuna said.

"Maybe it's because his job is so lowly that he's too embarrassed to speak it out." A random guy suggested.

"Are you saying that my lil bro is so useless that he can't get a good job?" Dino asked angrily.

"Lil bro? Sawada is your brother? He doesn't have a brother!"

"Yes, we're not blood brothers. But Tsuna is still my surrogate brother and I won't let you insult him."

They continued their argument, with their voices rising with each statement. Dino abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence and a second later, the door slammed open revealing Hibari.

"You herbivores are causing a ruckus and disturbing the peace of Namimori. Shall I bite you to death?" he asked.

The students shivered and huddled together to make themselves little, momentarily forgetting the prefect's hatred for crowds. When they remembered, the crowd immediately dispersed.

"If you have no problem, I shall be telling them your job." Hibari turned to Tsuna.

_Hibari-san knows Dame-Tsuna's job?! _The ex-students and teachers thought.

"Yes, I know his job." Hibari said giving the ex-students of Nami-middle a pointed glance.

"No! Don't tell them!" Tsuna suddenly said.

"And why not?" Hibari asked.

"Because… because… because someone might stalk them!" he blurted.

_They might get killed._

"Either way, they won't let you go without an explanation." The ex-students didn't like being ignored.

"Will you tell us what your job is already!" they yelled loudly.

"Don't yell at the Tenth! It's up to him to decide if your worthy enough to hear it!" Gokudera yelled back as he made his way towards Tsuna…

_POOF!_

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaannnnd cut! The End! I hope you liked the chapter! :)))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, just kidding... on you go!

* * *

Gokudera looked round and blinked. "Ah! Tenth! Where- eh..? You look older… what's with all these people around?" his eyes landed on a certain someone standing beside Tsuna. "Ah! You're that bastard! From the future! What the hell did you do to me?!" Tsuna looked amused.

"Gokudera-kun, did you by any chance get hit by Lambo's ten-year bazooka?"

"Now that you mention it… yeah, I did! But Tenth, what's with all the people?"

"Ah, they are our classmates…"

"Neh neh, wasn't that Gokudera-kun just now? Why does he suddenly look younger?" a girl asked her friend who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?"

Nezu-sensei cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I would like to get back to what we were doing just know…"

"What _were _you doing?" Gokudera asked suspiciously.

"We were trying to find out Sawada's job but since he didn't want to tell us, we started making guesses about his job. So far, all of our guesses were wrong."

Gokudera scoffed at them. "Of course they're wrong. You're all just brainless idiots after all." Nezu-sensei's face reddened as he spluttered out incoherent words.

"How can we guess it right when our only clue is that he can't get very far in life?!"

"What did you say?!" Gokudera demanded, "Are you implying that the Tenth is useless?! Well I'll tell you his job then!"

Nezu smirked. "Please do."

"Gokudera-kun don't!"

"The Tenth's job…"

"NO! Gokudera-kun don't say it!"

"The Tenth's job is－

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

A/N: You hate me know don't you? -runs away and hides- Honestly, I didn't notice the cliffhanger until you pointed it out xD It just seemed like a good way to end the chapter xDD hehehe I hope you liked the chapter xD I'm still thinking about the next chapter... Anyway, please do tell me if there are any mistakes here...

I hope you didn't die from my second A/N OwO I am very sorry if you did. -drops to the floor and starts hitting head on ground- I actually intended to end the chapter there but it looked to short xDD

* * *

Random Confession: I still don't have a plot thought out for this story xD

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R please!

* * *

**Please note that I may not be able to update very quick as school has started.**


	9. Back to Italy!

A/N: Here's the ninth chapter! -pass out- I had a hard time thinking about this one... well anyways, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: -scoff- I wouldn't be here if I owned KHR.

* * *

"_The Tenth's job…"_

"_NO! Gokudera-kun don't say it!"_

"_The Tenth's job is__－__"_

* * *

_POOF!_

(Older) Gokudera looked up and blinked owlishly at his classmates.

"I'm back already…?"

Tsuna could never be happier. Younger Gokudera's arrival saved him the trouble of explaining complicating things to his ex-classmates and older Gokudera's arrival prevented his secret from being spilled out.

The students, on the other hand, were quite disappointed. Did he really have to poof back so soon? The silver-haired guy was just about to reveal Dame-Tsuna's secret!

"Welcome back, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed cheerfully to his right-hand man.

"Tenth! My younger self didn't trouble you, did he?" Tsuna smiled at him.

"No, not at all, Gokudera-kun."

"Dame-Tsuna, are you going to tell us your job yet?" Osamu asked as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"That doesn't matter," a new voice said. Suddenly, a white-haired man appeared in front of them. "What matters is that he defeated the boss of Millefiore."

"Excuse me, but who are you? I do not remember seeing you before." Nezu said to Byakuran.

"Oh right, I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Byakuran, a friend of Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran introduced himself.

"Did you just say he defeated the boss of the Millefiore Famiglia?!" Osamu demanded.

"Nope, ~ I said he defeated the boss of Millefiore, from that new video game that came out two weeks ago~~" he leaned in to his ear and whispered, _"You're involved in the mafia aren't you? Otherwise, you couldn't have known about Millefiore _Famiglia._"_

"N-no! I'm not!"

"_Hahaha, don't worry, I'll only tell it to a few people. No one else will know." _he whispered back.

"Neh, Byakuran," Tsuna called, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing something else?" he asked.

"Ah, that. Well, Reborn-kun told me about this reunion and said he was coming so I decided to tag along." Byakuran answered.

"Heh? Really? Where is he now?"

"Over here." Reborn piped up.

"Why are _you _here for?"

"Like I said earlier, I came to blow your cover. You've been lucky that all of these people are coming to interrupt or your secret would have already been revealed." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Right…"

* * *

The reunion continued on with the students chattering excitedly about Tsuna's success in defeating the invincible boss, already forgetting about Tsuna's still unrevealed job.

Tsuna turned back to look at Reborn and saw him talking on his phone while nodding. After a while, he shut off his phone and made his way to Tsuna. "The family needs you to be back at Italy." Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out.

"What? Why?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Apparently, your idiot father blew up somebody's house by accident. Luckily, no one got hurt."

"Why did he do whatever he did to make that house blow?!" he demanded. Reborn shrugged his shoulders.

"How would I know? You go ask him yourself. He was probably just trying to use the stove though."

"Then why do _I _have to go? It's his mess anyway!" the boss yelled at his tutor.

Reborn tsked. "Is that how a real boss acts? That's not what I taught you isn't that right? Get ready for more training. Anyway, since you are technically the boss of your father, get your butt to the car and fly back to Italy. You are his boss so you are in charge of his mess. Oh, and don't forget to bring your guardians with you." He answered.

"Wait wait wait." Tsuna held up his hands. "Does that mean I only have to do paperwork, apologize to the family and build them a new house?" Reborn nodded.

"That's about it." Tsuna groaned. _And just when I thought I had escaped from that blasted paperwork!_

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and go. The car is waiting." Tsuna sighed. _I guess I'll never be able to escape paperwork._

As Tsuna called his guardians and bade goodbye to Byakuran who was chatting animatedly with Dino, Osamu asked a blunt question.

"Why are you leaving already?"

"Family problems." Tsuna replied curtly which was technically, not a lie. The young boss took Osamu's silence as an opportunity to make a quick escape before the class starts asking questions all over again.

* * *

When they arrived at the gates of the school, Hibari was already standing there, eyeing the passersby suspiciously before whipping his head towards them and nodding once then making his way to the passenger seat.

When Tsuna entered the car, he thought something felt missing and looked around. The driver started the engine. "Wait! Where's－" Tsuna was cut off by the loud screeching of tires. Tsuna sighed.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to mom…" he muttered dejectedly.

"The baby said he informed your mother about your father's idiotic act and told you to call when you're done with cleaning up his mess." Hibari supplied.

"Speaking of which, where is Reborn? Is he not supposed to come too?" he asked.

"He said he wanted to stay a bit longer and will fly back to Italy with Byakuran and the bronco."

"He won't do anything bad to my classmates, right?"

"As far as I know." Tsuna sighed and crashed back against the backrest.

The guardians looked at him worriedly. Tsuna was obviously tired.

_I have to go back and do paperwork but at least my secret wasn't revealed… _he thought.

On the way back to Italy, Tsuna explained to his guardians why they had to go back so soon. The guardians sweat dropped at the reason. Pretty soon, they arrived at their destination and headed towards the mansion to get changed.

* * *

Reborn smirked at the class. Dino stared at him uneasily. "Reborn, you're not planning to tell them are you?" he asked quietly.

"You'll find out my decision soon enough." He said smugly while the students could only wonder about what the two could possibly be talking about.

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

A/N: That's it... sorry if you're disappointed... well, this story is nearing it's end xD It might end on the next chapter or the chapter after that or...whatever... just warning you about the end... it might suck...

Thanks for reading! R&R!


	10. My Boss is Who!

A/N: Bad news! This is the last chapter for this story! ;A; Good news, it's the longest chapter for this story and includes omake in the end! *wink*

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything to be mine!

* * *

Tsuna sighed loudly as he and his guardians neared the entrance of the mansion. He definitely did not want to see his dreaded paperwork. Even though the numbers had decreased because most of the guardians were with him in Japan, Mukuro himself could still destroy a whole town in an hour.

When they arrived at the front door, the large double doors swung open. "Welcome back, Decimo and guardians." The butler greeted politely before bowing and stepping aside to let them through.

Tsuna nodded his thanks to the butler before walking to his room to get changed while his guardians went wherever they pleased.

* * *

Nezu sweat dropped. The atmosphere was getting tense with the small baby smirking at them and his ex-students staring intensely at him, waiting for him to make a move.

"The reunion is almost over," the baby suddenly announced. "You should spend the rest of your time wisely." When they heard that, the class broke off their gaze on Reborn and turned back to their friends and started chatting with each other.

Reborn turned to Dino. "Who will be picking you up later?" he queried.

"Romario will be coming over." Reborn nodded. "Oh, good. I will be riding back with you then."

Byakuran suddenly appeared beside Dino. "Can I come too?" he asked hopefully. Dino looked at him skeptically.

"Aren't Kikyo and the others coming to pick you up later?"

"Nope."

"I don't think we can fit another person…" Byakuran pouted at him in a (fake) upset way. "You don't want your _dear _friend to ride home with you?" he asked dejectedly.

"Well uh… how did you get here anyway?" Dino asked curiously.

"By the Flame Ring Teleportation System, of course." He replied cheerfully. Dino looked at him in a bit of shock.

"Doesn't that thing just send you to random places?!" he exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh, well I fixed that already, so now, I can send you anywhere I want."

"Can't you go back that way then?" Byakuran started sulking.

"As I thought, you don't want a dear friend to ride with you." Dino face-palmed.

"Fine! You can come with us, just don't trash the plane with marshmallows." He said in defeat. Byakuran immediately brightened up.

"Thank you, Horse!" Dino twitched. _Horse? _Seriously? Sure, he could understand bronco but _HORSE?!_ He opened his mouth to speak but right then, Byakuran started talking again.

"Hey, Reborn-kun, are you going to tell them?" he asked curiously. Reborn just smirked devilishly. "You'll find out soon." He replied.

* * *

Tsuna sighed and entered his office. When he came face to face with the desk, he was surprised that there was only one stack with around 60 sheets of paper waiting for him to sign. Most of them were requests for alliances. Some were about Mukuro destroying a training room while others were reports and one was for the payment of the house that his father accidentally blew up. He picked up that one first.

He was just about to read the paper when the phone in his pocket rang. He picked up the call without even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Tsuna! This is daddy! Did you miss me? How was your day? Is my little tuna-fish doing okay?" the young boss twitched. "Dad! Why did you blow up somebody's house for?!"

Iemitsu pouted. "Is this the greeting a father gets from his son?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"Will you please just answer my question…?"

"All the details are written in the paper. But more importantly, your classmates don't know, do they?" he asked, his voice turning serious.

"No, not yet. They didn't get to hear it though Reborn stayed behind so I can't guarantee that he'll keep my secret for me. He did tell me that he would blow my cover…" Iemitsu nodded.

"Let's hope he doesn't tell them." He muttered before hanging up.

* * *

"Alright, class," Nezu started speaking. "This reunion is coming to its end. I hope you all enjoyed the time you spent with your teachers and classmates. There might come a time when you might never see them again so I'm sure that this reunion benefits you all." The class groaned in disappointment since the reunion was ending.

"I admit that after all this time, I did miss you all very much." The class erupted into laughter. Nezu had once said to them quite bluntly that they were the worst people he ever had as students.

"Well it's getting late now, all of you should go home already." He clapped his hands. "Class dismissed."

"Wait!" Osamu cried. "We didn't figure out Dame-Tsuna's job!" the class gasped as they too, realized this.

"Well," Reborn said, "We aren't going to wait around to find that out. We're going to be late." He hopped on to Dino's shoulder.

As Dino, Byakuran and Reborn made their way to the door, they passed by Osamu. Reborn smirked and leaned closer to Osamu's ear.

"Tsuna is Vongola Decimo." He whispered.

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

_~OMAKE: OSAMU'S REACTION~_

Inside of Osamu's mind was a turmoil. The baby hitman, who he now recognized as Reborn, the World's Number One Hitman, had whispered in his ear. It was almost inaudible but because of his tiny connection to the mafia, he had to be able to pick up what he said so he did.

Lot's of thoughts flashed across his mind that very moment as he pieced everything together.

_Dame-Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo._

_Dame-Tsuna defeated the Millefiore famiglia's boss._

_Dame-Tsuna…_

…_is my _boss.

Oh god. He insulted his boss. Not just once, but many times over.

_No wonder he didn't want to tell it._

* * *

Dino, Reborn and Byakuran entered the car with Reborn still on Dino's shoulder.

"I told them." The hitman stated bluntly. Dino looked confused.

"Told who what?" Reborn whacked his head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Obviously, I told Tsuna's classmates that he was Decimo."

"You did? How come I didn't hear?"

"Because I whispered it in Osamu's ear. He's in the lower ranks of Vongola you know. Now does that answer all of your questions?" he asked with a smirk.

* * *

The class stared at Osamu. He had turned quite pale when the trio had left.

"What did the baby say?" Hiromi asked.

_Holy crap! They're asking! What do I do? What do I do?! _He internally panicked. _Ah, screw the truth. _He decided. "He said Dame-Tsuna is the President of Vongola Company… I work there." He told them which was mostly true.

The class turned silent at the sudden declaration. All Osamu could see were their priceless gaping expressions but much as he wanted to take a picture of them, he had to move so he took the chance to run away to avoid questioning and start thinking of a way to apologize to the brunette.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, love and support you've given this story! I love you all... I apologize if somehow, the chapter didn't seem appealing to you. I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Ciao!


	11. Special Omake: Osamu's Apology

A/N: Sorry for taking long...

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

"I'm very sorry, boss!" the loud voice boomed over the speaker, half making the guardians go deaf. They rubbed their ears in pain and stared at the screen.

"Osamu-kun," Tsuna said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm very sorry, boss! I must be punished for my insolence!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Please forgive me for insulting you! I didn't know that you were my boss!"

Gokudera scoffed. "Forgive you? How many times did you insult him? I don't know, more that twenty? Maybe?"

Osamu paled at that. He knew he insulted him many times but not exactly how many.

"If you're just here to ask for forgiveness, you can just forget it and scram. And awhile ago, you almost broke our eardrums! That's another insult there."

"I-I d-d-didn't c-come for forgiveness!" he stammered. An angry Gokudera was pretty scary. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Which," interrupted Hibari, "Equals to asking for forgiveness. No one goes to the trouble of apologizing without asking for forgiveness."

"When you apologize, it means you know your actions were wrong. Why would you bother to apologize if you didn't need forgiveness? You'll just be wasting your energy that way." Gokudera put in.

"And besides," Yamamoto piped up, "You just asked him to forgive you for insulting him."

Tsuna sighed. "It's fine. You didn't know." Gokudera sputtered and looked like a kicked puppy when Tsuna said that.

"But Tenth! He must be punished for insulting you! A lowlife like him does not need to be forgiven or taken pity upon!" he exclaimed.

Tsuna sent him a stern look to which Gokudera replied by looking even more like a kicked puppy with its large eyes pleading you for help.

Tsuna face-palmed.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm not forgiving him because I pity him, I'm forgiving him because he didn't actually do anything wrong. True, he insulted me, but without actually knowing it. After all, I _was _quite famous as Dame-Tsuna in middle school, wasn't I?"

"I know that, Tenth! But it is his problem for not even knowing when he is a part of Vongola!"

Osamu cleared his throat, catching the guardian's attentions. "I know it was my fault for not knowing so please forgive me. I'll receive any kind of punishment you want to give me."

"There's no need, Osamu-kun. Besides, I already told you I forgive you. All that I ask from you now is that you don't tell anyone about this."

Osamu rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "About that, I erm, kind of told the class that you were the president of Vongola Company… but nothing about the mafia though!"

"What?! Wait, oh. That's okay then. As long as you don't tell, you don't get any punishment. But if you do…" Tsuna looked at his guardians and cackled evilly.

Osamu could only hope that he would never need to tell anyone this secret.

* * *

A/N: Horrible omake is horrible. Anyways, **this is officially the end of the story. **Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!

Bye~~


End file.
